RWBY Plays TF2
by ATTF
Summary: What will happen, if our favourite cast of characters from RWBY discovered the game that started the class-based shooter trend, Team Fortress 2? Well, hilarity will probably ensue. Maybe some rage and some mockery, maybe. Rated M for Team Fortress 2.
1. Prolouge - Gaben's Gift

**The Prologue**

 _Tap… Tap… Tap…_

The sound of a finger tapping echoed across the hall.

 _Tap… Tap… Tap…_

At the end of the hall, the source of the constant tapping sat on a throne made of pure gold, dazzling even the richest of monarchs.

 _Tap… Tap… Tap…_

The figure which sat on top of the throne drummed its fingers on the armrest, continuing to fill the hallway with sound.

The figure is visibly bored; its eyes show no interest and the crown lazily placed on his head.

The sound of a large door opening filled the chamber, finally relieving the figure of boredom, even if for only a little while. A man walked on the finest red silk carpet can buy, classily walking towards the throne. Once in front of the figure, the man bowed down.

"Lord Gaben, our sales have increased by 23.12 Percent in the last hour alone, with total sales expected to be over the twelve digits within the day." The figure, now named Lord Gaben, lazily nodded to the man in front of him. Pulling out a stack of green paper, he tossed them towards the man. "Good work. Have a bonus." The man kept a straight face, but his lips are twitching upwards violently. He collected the money and left with a purpose.

Boredom once again filled Lord Gaben's mind, as he continued to try to find new ideas to entertain himself. Finally deciding on a solution, he lifted his left hand and waved it in front of him. A portal then slowly began to form, the blue glow lighting up the candle lit hallway. A blue foggy mist obstructed the view of the Great Lord Gaben, Giver of Discounts and King of the Sales.

After a minute, the portal finally cleared up, Lord Gaben gazed into the image unfolding before him…

 **Team RWBY's Dorm Room**

"I'M BAAAaaa- Nobody's here. Huh." Ruby placed her books on her table and changed out of her school uniform. She didn't change in the washroom because there's nobody there, why not?

"Hmm… What do I do now? I'm the first one to come back, and if I'm correct…" Ruby whipped out a timetable showing the class schedules of her teammates. "Yea I'm the only one here for quite a while then."

"Eh, I'll just study a bit." Ruby jumped off her bed and walked over to her table. Picking up a book on Grimm Biology, the scythe –wielder jumped up onto the dangerously-suspended bed and began reading her book.

Not even three minutes later, Ruby threw her book back onto her table with so much force that the table shook out of position by a few centimeters. Flopping down on her bed, Ruby let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm bored~" Deciding to check her Scroll, she reached for her back pocket and opening it. Her hands grabbed nothing. Confused, Ruby looked around her room before noticing that her Scroll was charging on her table.

Jumping off her bed and landing with an audible 'thud', Ruby made her way over to her bed. Activating the device, Ruby's hand swiped up and down, currently browsing a weapon site. What?! It's Ruby! This shit's normal!

After surfing around for a few more seconds, she dejectedly put her Scroll down. "Ugh… Is there _anything_ I can do?" Luckily, he prayers were answered. Sort of. And that answer came in the shape of a box violently crashing into her dorm room through the window and scaring the living daylights out of her. She yelped and jumped a good foot into the air as she instinctively reached for Crescent Rose, before remembering that her beloved weapon is inside her locker.

"… Huh?" Looking at the box that arrived, Ruby used her semblance and sped over to the box. Surprisingly, considering the box's rather violent entry into her room, it had no noticeable damage. Ruby tried lifting it, and discovering that it was not that heavy at all. Reaching for a cutting knife, she slowly cut the tape holding the box apart…

"I'M HOOME!" The loud voice was accompanied by the door violently slamming into the wall and shaking the room.

"AH! YANG! Don't scare me like that!" Ruby pouted at her sister. Chuckling Yang walked over to Ruby. "Soooo, what'cha doing?"

"Hm? Oh this? I dunno, someone just threw it into the room. Dunno who though, my back was turned."

"Why not crack it open? See if there's anything inside it."

"I was just about to when you came in. Okay, let's crack it open." Taking the cutting knife again, Ruby slowly cut the tape apart. "And… Done! Let's see what's inside!" Ruby's voice became excited as she reached inside the box, which was about as big as a toaster.

"And… What's this?" Pulling her hand out, Ruby examined the object she held in her hands. It was a rectangular box-plastic-thingy. The background of the plastic box was a dull orange, along with some words printed on it.

Yang leaned in closer to read out the words. "Team… Fortress 2? What's that?" Ruby flipped the box and read off the back.

"Team Fortress 2 is the sequel to the game that put class-based, multiplayer team warfare on the map. One of the most popular online action games of all time, TF2 delivers constant free updates including new game modes, maps, equipment and, most importantly, hats(Uh… What?). Team Fortress 2 packs a wild variety of classes which provide a broad range of tactical abilities and personalities, and lend themselves to a variety of player skills. Play as the flame-throwing Pyro, the room-clearing Heavy, or the Spy, a master of disguises. Other classes include: Scout, Sniper, Medic, Engineer, Demoman, or Soldier." Ruby's eyes lit up when her eyes read the word 'Sniper'.

"Sooo… It's a game?"

"I guess. Though I never heard of it before. Wanna play it?"

"Hm..." Yang held a hand up to her chin. "Why don't we wait for the others to come back? Y'know, so we can let them play as well?"

Ruby thought about it for a while, before shrugging. "Eh, why not." At the same time, three knocks came from the door and in came Weiss and Blake.

"Guess we're the ones back latest?" Weiss received nods. "Of course…" Putting her books into her drawer, she looked back at Ruby and Yang staring at a plastic box. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? I… 'found' this game in our room, so why not we try it out? It's the weekend, after all." Ruby answered as she showed the two newcomers the box. Weiss scoffed distastefully. "A video game? Hmph, I thought you were more mature than that."

Ruby pouted at the heiress' comment. "I'm _very_ mature, thank you very much! And it would be a… Uh… G-Good team bonding experience! Yeah! Team bonding!" Weiss looked at Ruby strangely.

"Y-Yea that's a bad i-"

"It could be fun." Blake cut in while smiling. Ruby looked at the Faunus with glimmering eyes. "Really?!"

"Yes. So when do we want to play this game?" Looking up at the clock, Yang gave the answer. "Why not now? It's still five in the evening, we've plenty of time!"

Smiling, Ruby grabbed the box from her sister's hands and held it up high dramatically. "Alright! Team RWBY, our task for today is to… Play Team Fortress 2!"

Meanwhile, Weiss facedesked.

 **A/N: There you go! Welcome to my brand new story, RWBY Plays TF2**! **I know! It's a very unoriginal name! But fuck it! The TF2 action will start next chapter, so keep on a lookout for it if you want to read it! I hope I handled the character's personalities correctly, 'cause I'm bad in that department.**

 **Note, this story takes place in the time gap between Volume 1 and Volume 2.**

 **If you want, leave your opinions on who you want to play which class! I'll be dragging Team JNPR into this as well! If I agree with you, I'll make that happen in this story! Now, you're probably wondering, "Hey bitch, there's 9 classes and only 8 students, wha'ddya gonna do 'bout that?" Don't worry, I got a plan…**

 **If you're wondering who made the cover image, it's me. All the covers I use are made by myself using SFM and a shit ton of Workshop models.**

 **As always, I sincerely thank you for taking your time to read this, and I hope you have a good day/night/afternoon/evening.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Ruby Rose, The Sniper

**Chapter One – Ruby Rose, The Sniper**

"Alright… And it's done!"

"When'd you get this anyways? I never saw this in our room."

"Relax Ice Queen(Hey!), I didn't steal it. I just never took it out because I didn't really have a use for it." Yang turned her chair back to her table and continued to transfer the files into her Scroll-top, basically Remnant's version of a laptop that has semi-opaque 16' screens and hard-light particle keyboards.

"So who's gonna play first?" Just as quickly as Yang sat up, Ruby dashed into the wooden chair and placed her ass on it comfortably (No innuendo there). "I am!" Shouting excitedly, Ruby started up the game with a few clicks from the mouse, which is still in physical form, unlike the keyboard.

The loading screen popped up a few seconds later, showing a grayed-out image of a building and a few trees as well as a large futuristic-looking building in the distance, with antennas protruding out of the distant building(Mannworks).

"Ominous…" Blake commented as the loading bar on the bottom right corner of the screen disappeared. Right now, the members of Team RWBY huddled around the Scroll-top while sitting on their respective chairs, with Ruby taking the controls first.

"Is it gonna crash-" The loading screen transitioned to another with person, presumably a male, held his fist and appeared to be roaring in anger, while strange language was written behind him on a red and white background. "… Nevermind." Ruby retracted her comment.

"Are you serious? We're playing a game with _this_ kind of graphics? I mean, this is like a cartoon! How is this rated M for mature anyways?"

"Relax Weiss, just give it a go, 'k?" Ruby looked at Weiss for a moment, before turning back to her screen.

"... Fine, but I'm going after you finished." Nodding, Ruby pressed the 'Find a game' button, and a few more menus dropped down smoothly from it. "That's pretty neat." Ignoring Yang's comment, she hovered her mouse over the 'training' option.

"No! Wait! Don't you think that you should play the training _after_ you played the game awhile?" Ruby stared at her sister strangely. "Yang, since when can you not logic?"

"C'mon sis! I want to see you fail!"

"Nope!"

"I'll buy you cookies!"

"Okay!" Without even hesitating, Ruby moved her pointer away from the aforementioned option and instead in between the 'Casual' and 'Competitive' option.

"Uhhh, which one should I play?"

"… Casual, competitive sounds a bit too… Competitive to me."

"Wait wait wait, how did you know that?"

Blake looked away sheepishly. "… I played a bit of online games during my free time…"

"She's right, you don't want to get berated for being a new player." Weiss said as he huffed at Ruby.

"They couldn't be _that_ bad right? I mean, I'm a new player! They should be helping me right?"

" _If only she knew…"_ Blake thought as she shuddered a bit. Ruby clicked the 'Casual option and the screen changed. Now it showed a myriad of options, ranging from Payload, Capture the Flag and Control point, to Payload Race and Mannpower mode in a scroll-down menu. Above them, a silver badge could be seen, reminiscent of an inverted crosshair, along with various 'stats' as Blake seemed to call them. It also displayed the title 'Level: 1', signifying Ruby's status as a beginner.

"Which one sho-" Ruby cut herself off by pressing the 'Start searching' button. "Nah, let's just get in the game." The screen changed once again, now showing the background wallpaper which was obscured by the menus earlier. Without even giving a chance for Ruby to observe it, the screen changed to another loading screen.

After waiting for a few seconds, the game finished loading and a white cloth appeared on the screen as it was pulled down by something. The words 'Upward' were written on top of the blackboard. Ruby accidentally pressed spacebar and skipped the intro video. "Ruby!" Ruby held her hands up apologetically. "Sorry Weiss!"

Now, there were nine options arranged horizontally on the top half of the screen and divided into three groups, with words 'Offense', 'Defense' and 'Support' labeled beneath them.

"Scout… Pyro… Heavy… Spy… Sniper!" Ruby immediately clicked on the sniper option, not even bothering to read what was written on the blackboard on screen.

After a few seconds, the game spawned Ruby in. "Okay…" Using her mouse to look around, she was in a wooden room, with small shelves and a metal wardrobe with a cross and bullet symbol painted on it. Pressing the 'W' key, Ruby's character moved forward. After familiarizing herself with the controls, she walked out of the room. Navigating a stairway and an archway, she found herself in a sandy area with a building on her left and a tunnel leading underground on the right.

"As a Sniper, I guess the most logical assumption would be to have a good vantage point…" Ruby guided her character to the building on her right, just as a few bullet trails appeared suddenly. Trying to dodge and failing, Ruby got into cover after losing a few points of HP displayed on the bottom-right corner of the screen.

"How does that even make sense!? How can a thin metal plating stop that many bullets!?" Weiss continued to rant on as the BLU Heavy ceased its fire and moved in for the kill with his shotgun.

"What do I do what do I do… Oh! I have an SMG!" Rolling the scroll wheel once and selecting the SMG, Ruby pressed 'W' and charged forward with the weapon in hand. The Heavy took damage but still killed the Sniper with a shotgun round to the face. A white rectangular shape appeared in the top-right corner of the screen announcing the that 'Heavy' killed 'Player'. To make it even worse, the Heavy then taunted.

"You, yes, you! You are dead!"

"Wow, low blow there." Yang said as her sister sulked.

"Wait, are these bots? Those are some good AI they have then." Blake commented.

 **Meanwhile**

"Nice kill, good work."

"Heh, you're wrecking them as well."

"Let's just get back to the game, wouldn't want to miss out on the thirty million bucks Gaben is paying us, aren't we?"

"Yea, and all that just for killing some bots and noob player, seriously we struck a goldmine!"

 **The Gaming Room (Team RWBY's Dorm room)**

"Aww! I died!" Looking at the timer on the middle of the screen, Ruby found that she had ten seconds to prepare herself for respawning.

"Alright, I'm back!" Walking out of the spawn room again, she made her way to the building successfully this time. "Okay… How do I scope in…" Experimentally pressing the Right mouse button, the screen zoomed in and formed a tunnel vision, creating the view of a sniper scope. "Oh! Cool! A-Wait, what are those bars?" The bars she was referring to was the charging meter, but she ignored it in favor of spotting an enemy Soldier who charged out of the tunnel, his back turned to a blue bomb on a cart.

"Quick! Shoot him!"

"Never saw you this excited before." Blake glared at Yang fiercely. "Okay, just kidding!"

Complying with Blake's advice, Ruby moved her mouse to the Soldier's head, and clicking the left mouse button when the crosshair covered the target. The Soldier's head immediately exploded into – Surprisingly – what can be described as cartoon gore, just a lot of it. A loud and long scream accompanied the death of the Soldier.

"Eww, even though it's just a game, it's still disgusting!" Ruby exclaimed as her in-game character loaded another round into the rifle. "Thanks for standing still, wanka!" The Sniper shouted.

"What's wanka? That an insult or something?" Weiss shrugged at Yang's question and continued to watch Ruby play the game. "This gun is cool! Even though it isn't a mecha-shifting weapon, it's still cool!" Scoping in again, Ruby aimed her crosshair on screen to that of a Medic's head, and smiling as she clicked the fire button. The person's head exploded as the body was thrown back a few meters.

"What… Interesting ragdoll physics." Weiss said.

"Haha! I like this class! I- Where'd you come from!?" Ruby shouted as a Scout rushed her from the left. Shooting the gun unscoped, the shot struck the Scout in the head, and in defying all sense of logic, survived.

"What?! How'd he survive that! I shot him in the head! What?!" Ruby practically yelled as the Scout continued peppering her with his Scattergun, but was saved when a nearby RED Soldier fired a rocket at him, blowing his body up into pieces of cartoonishly bloody gore. The members of Team RWBY cringed at the flying remains of the Scout.

"EW! Also, thanks!" Not knowing that the friendly Soldier can't hear her, Ruby complimented him. But that was before a Spy just came in and butt-sex'ed her(Not literally of course, that'll be pedophilia) and sending her Sniper's corpse flying across the courtyard.

Ruby's face started to get red in rage. "What!? How did he kill me!?" Yang attempted to calm Ruby down, and succeeding marginally. "Calm down Rubes, calm down, deep breath in and out." And calm down Ruby did.

"Hmph, I'm still angry that guy killed me so easily though, I gotta know what class that is!"

"My turn now." Ruby sat up and let Weiss take her place as she pulled a chair to the table and sat down, observing Weiss to play her game.

"Hmm… Press ',' to change class… What?"

"It says press comma to change your class Weiss. I think." Ruby answered the heiress. Nodding, Weiss moved her hand to the comma key and pressed it, changing the screen to the one that was shown to Ruby a few minutes ago, with the nine classes arranged neatly across the screen.

"Let's see…"

"C'mon Weiss what you gonna choose?"

"… I'm going to choose-"

And Gaben paused time for the dimension with a flick of his wrist. Smiling a bit, he reminded himself to continue watching this group of teenagers continue to play the game his company produced after nine years in development. Pressing a button on his golden armrest, the backrest of the throne slowly reclined backwards, until the throne became a full-fledged bed complete with white canopy that popped out of nowhere. Literally.

And with that, Gaben closed his eyes and began to drift to unconsciousness…

 **A/N: Aaaaaand we're done! Thank you for reading another chapter of RWBY Plays TF2 and if you enjoyed it, follow to get updates as soon as they are released!**

 **On another note, RWBY Volume 4. Is. Coming. Out. On. 22** **nd** **. Of. This. Month. FUCK YESSSS! WHOO! BOARD THE HYPE TRAIN PEOPLE, CAUSE ITS HEADIN' EXPRESSWAY TO RWBY VOLUME 4! YEE-HAW!**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure everybody had seen the new RWBY World of Remnant, but if you hadn't, what the FUCK are you waiting for?!**

 **Thank for reading, and I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Weiss Schnee, The Medic

**I do not own the rights to RWBY and Team Fortress 2. Wait lemme check… Yep still under the property of Rooster Teeth and Valve.**

 **Chapter Two – Weiss Schnee, the Medic**

The great Gaben slowly rose up from his peaceful slumber, yawning once he sat up. He continued to lay in bed for a moment to reminiscence the dream he had, detailing his glorious sales reaching to interdimensional level. He silently chuckled to himself, before remembering that he had a dimension to continue observing. Flicking his wrist, the portal reappeared once more in front of him, slowly clearing up the view of Remnant…

* * *

 **Team RWBY's Dorm Room**

"I'm going to choose…" The mouse slowly moved over each one of the available class options.

"Medic!" Weiss clicked the icon, and the game spawned her character in.

"Medic? Why'd you choose that? That's boring." Yang said as Weiss figured out the controls and moved out of the Spawn room. She ignored her and descended the flight of stairs and out of the building.

"Uh, syringe gun?"

"That sounds like a very bad gun." Yang commented once more.

Ruby looked at Yang as if she just insulted Crescent Rose. "Hey, every weapon's special!" Yang winced at the tone Ruby used at her. "Got it, Rubes. Calm down."

A RED Demoman walked in front of Weiss and started calling Medic. "MEDIC!" His health bar was shown to be in the red when Weiss hovered the crosshair over the man, who continued calling for Medic.

"W-Wha… How can I heal him?!" Weiss turned to Blake, who backed up.

"I don't know don't ask me!"

"Ok you wait there…"

The heiress turned back to her screen and tried multiple keys. First she tried pressing 'Tab', and a scoreboard popped up. Then after ten consecutive wrong keypresses, she finally figured out to use the mouse wheel. She facedesked after she accidentally scrolled the wheel and selected the Medigun. "I feel so stupid right now." She muttered to herself.

She left clicked on the Demoman and a red semi-transparent beam extended from the barrel of the Medigun to the hurt Demoman. The health of the Demoman near its name slowly filled up, and the bot activated the 'thanks' voice.

"You're welcome." Weiss answered before realizing she repeated her mistake of talking to unintelligible computers and facepalming.

"Ugh, I really need to stop that."

Weiss moved forward alongside the Demoman until they were inside a tunnel underground. The Demoman did not even last one second as a barrage of rockets and bullets from the BLU Team hit the bot. "AH! Run run RUN!" Ruby squealed beside Weiss. She pressed 's' and backpedeled while trying to avoid rockets and failing. "Quick! Use your syringe gun!" Weiss complied and equipped her primary and started spraying syringes at the pursuers.

"Why aren't my shots hitting?!" Weiss frustratingly yelled, noticing the syringes did not hit their intended marks. "Maybe it has a drop to it? Try aiming higher." Blake, the gamer(?) suggested to her teammate.

"Hey, you're right!" This time, the syringes started hitting once Weiss aimed the crosshair slightly higher above the enemies.

"And- Oh okay that's a lot of enemies!" Weiss said as a Medic-Heavy combo approached her. She quickly ran out of the tunnel, only to meet a Pyro.

"Shit!" Blake uncharacteristically yelled. "Uh… I mean oh no." Blake continued after RWY mechanically turned their heads towards her.

"Who are you and what have you done to our kitty-cat?" Yang rhetorically asked. The group continued to stare at her before finally turning back to the screen.

"Uh… Why isn't he attacking me?" Weiss pointed out as the Pyro on screen did nothing except stare at her.

"What the hell is this bot doing? Why isn't it attacking me?"

"Maybe seeing a Pyro about to flank him just overloaded the bot's systems."

"Hmph. Let's troll it."

"You do know that bots can't tell you're trolling right? They're inanimate objects."

"I still want to troll it."

"Fine, let's see what you do."

And then, he clicked the M2 button…

* * *

"What!? What's he doing!? How's he doing that?!" The Pyro blasted Weiss into the air, disorienting her majorly. "What!?" The Pyro continued to blast the Medic, slowly directing Weiss near the cliff. "Wai- No no no no!-" Too late, the Pyro blasted the Medic off the cliff.

Weiss and her teammates watched as the Medic dropped to its death, before ungloriously plopping onto the dirt below the cliff and dying from falling not ten meters. Team RWBY continued to stare at the screen, before turning their heads towards Weiss, whose eyes were still affixed on the Medic's body. She took a deep breath, and stood up calmly. Pushing through her teammates gently, she made her way towards the door, and opened it elegantly. Then walking out and closing the door softly.

"… Wha-" Ruby did not have the chance to finish her sentence.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Because of that, Beacon will forever remember the day that they had to replace every single glass-made object within the academy, pay for the medical fees of several Faunus regarding temporary loss of hearing, and of course Ozpin paying more money to the Faunus as his screams upon his beloved mug breaking further increased the Faunus' hearing loss, and also whose screams caused the breakage of windows up to three kilometers away.

"Blake! You okay!?" Yang shook her partner, who only gave her a 'what' as a response. Blood was leaking from both sets of Blake's ears. "I said! BLAKE! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"DAMNIT! I-" Yang stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and noticed it was Ruby's. "Yang, our window is already broken. I don't want the broken window to be broken further." She said as she pointed at the shards of glass on the ground, which were broken to the point of nearly being impossible to see.

"Oh. Ok. Also, I don't think that's physically possible." Ruby shrugged at her.

A few moments later, Weiss re-entered the room just as Ruby and Yang finished cleaning up the shards of glass and disposed of them. Blake was still sitting on her ear and nursing her bleeding ears. "Weissy you okay?" Yang asked her teammate, who looked like nothing had ever happened. "I'm fine." She replied simply.

"You… Wanna talk about that?" Ruby inquired while pointing at the broken shards of glass in the waste bin. Weiss looked at it before turning back to her team. "No."

"You sure?"

"Yes Xiao Long, I'm sure."

Ruby asked her yet again. "So… You are sure that you want to talk about it? Or the other way around?"

Weiss' breath hitched before calming down and negating the feeling to send Ruby flying into the stratosphere with her glyphs. Hey, if nobody did it before it doesn't mean that its impossible! "I'm sure, that I don't want to talk about it." Weiss replied with her tone overly sweet, accompanied with a all-too loving smile. "O-Okay…" Yang said a bit creeped out.

"You still want to play the game?" Ruby asked, getting a 'no' as an answer. "Not yet, maybe Blake should play now. Blake, what do you think? Blake?" The heiress then finally noticed Blake was stuffing tissue paper into her ears, both human and Faunus, to stop the blood. Blake didn't realize the person responsible for her suffering was looking at her for a minute, but finally did after she felt three pairs of eyes boring into her. "Uh…" She began, glancing between her three teammates. "Yes?"

"As I was saying, would you like to play the game?"

"What? I can't hear you."

"Ugh…" Weiss walked over to Blake and whispered into her ear. After seeing that she still could not hear, she raised her volume. After failing again, Weiss outright shouted into Blake's cat ears.

"Oh… Okay." Blake removed the tissues from her ears and walked over to the Scroll-top, which was miraculously undamaged by Weiss' and Ozpin's screams combined. "Ruby, can I borrow your headphones? I can't really hear now, because… You know." Blake casted a fierce glare at Weiss.

Ruby beamed and took out her rose-decal headphone from her drawer and gave it to Blake. "Thanks!" Blake said, before plugging the cord in and placing it over her ears. She adjusted it so that the headphone did not hurt her cat ears too much, and pressed ',' on the Hardlight keyboard.

"Okay, what do I play? I should really play… This one!" And then, time froze, as Lord Gaben The Great and Powerful had already laughed a few times throughout this session of dimension-viewing, of a group of girls playing a game, one that his company made as well. Three knocks came from the door, and the two guards, both wearing Half-Life Combine armor painted black and orange in the style of the franchise, pulled the handles, allowing passage to the guest once Lord Gaben beckoned them to.

Lord Gaben the Rich and Glorious then waved the portal away. As fun as it was, he had work to do. "Lord Gaben, I have to be the bearer of bad news. Our sales of Steam OS **(These are owned by Valve, I am simply referencing them)** have dipped down by point-one-three-three-seven percent." Gaben nodded and pulled out his wallet and threw a few thousand dollars at the man, beckoning him to leave.

But for now, there is work to be done.

 **A/N: And done! I set a challenge for myself, that is to come up with as many titles for Gaben as possible. But seeing that its me we're talking about here, I'll probably fail miserably.**

 **On another note, I hope you forgive me for leaving this story for more than a week. If you don't, then I'll kneel before you and koutou. I'm an Asian. Deal with it.**

 **As always, if you see any flaws here, then feel free to point out in the reviews. Be as harsh as you want, I'll accept it as long as it's not non-constructive criticism.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Blake Belladonna, The Spy

"Thank you Lord Gaben."

The man bowed and walked briskly out of the room, leaving Lord Gaben the Awesome alone alongside his two Combine security guards.

" _Alright, time to cont-"_ His train of thought was interrupted by the huge metal door suddenly budging and being blasted apart, shaking the entire room while the two security guards reached for their pulse rifles. Four more Combine guards materialized out of thin fucking air next to Lord Gaben the Glorious and taking up defensive positions, with two of them shielding the man while two others trained their rifles on the door.

"What in the name of fucking fuck happened?!" One of the guards beside Lord Gaben the Creator yelled out to the guards at the door, who walked over to the throne after firing a few shots at an unseen perpetrator.

He walked up to Lord Gaben and snapped a salute.

"My apologies Lord Gaben, it seems an angry fan was trying to burst down the door. He called himself 'Raging Chief' or something, and kept yelling something about Valve HQ and Team Fortress 2 mercenaries, we have successfully kicked him out of the building." The man said sharply.

The guard looked around before heading back to his post, as with the other guards, who teleported away through bloody magic.

" _Now, back to RWBY…"_

"Spy? Y'know that's pretty fitting for you, kitty-cat!"

"Yea, you being all sneaky beaky." Ruby added as she looked at Blake.

"Weiss, I think you and him will get along just fine!" Yang said, referencing the obviously fancy clothing the Spy donned. Weiss huffed and looked away, earning a snicker from the blonde.

"I tend to be more… Cautious." Especially with teammates like these. Blake wisely decided not to speak her thoughts out loud and instead focusing on the game.

"So… I got a knife? What good is a puny knife!?" Ruby looked like she was about to berate Blake and rant on about weapons but Weiss put a hand over the young girl's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"Please, we don't need to replace our window again. Speaking of which, when did our window got replaced?!" Weiss pointed out while staring at the clearly-intact window. The others, through the power of plotline-continuation, ignored her and watched Blake learn the controls.

"Oh oh! Try right clicking!"

"Okay Ruby, though why?"

"… Just a hunch!" She smiled innocently. Maybe _too_ innocently…

"And- Oh wow I have cloaking? Now I can actually be sneaky!"

"How is that possible?! Not even Atlas has technology like that! And even if it did, the SDC would've known!"

"Relax Weiss-y, it's just a game. A GAME. You need to _chill_ out!"

Blake tuned the sound of the two bickering back and forth and focused on her game. "Hm?" An BLU Soldier caught her attention. The Soldier just stood there and did nothing, just staring into nothingness while holding a rocket launcher.

 **3 Seconds Ago**

"Hey man, Imma go take a shit."

"Don't need to tell me that."

 **Present Remnant**

"Okay… What's he doing?" Ruby asked. Blake shrugged. The W and Y of RWBY are heard bickering by the two, but was ignored mostly.

Blake quizzically pulled out her revolver and left clicked. The Soldier grunted and a small blood splatter appeared on the ground next to it. Blake saw Ruby wince a tad bit in the corner of her eye.

"Let's see how good this knife is." Blake selected the knife and pressed the W key to walk forward to the Soldier. Blake clicked the mouse when in melee range and the Spy's hand on screen thrust forward. The Soldier was moved back an inch and grunted.

Blake moved around and tried stabbing the head, feet until she moved to the back of the Soldier. "Huh? Why's my hand like that?" Blake clicked the mouse, and the Spy on-screen plunged the reverse held knife downwards.

The action was rewarded by a kill feed notification on the top right corner and the Soldier's body flying forward, dead.

[REMNANT BOT X GBN SOLDIER ONE] **(Just imagine the X as a backstab kill icon)**

"… That happened." Yang said, walking to the Scroll-top to look. Weiss stopped retorting and deciding to watch as well.

Blake confusedly looked at the screen's knife, and at the Soldier. "I take it back, this knife is good."

Ruby's mind gears moved around before it finally clicked. "Oooh… Backstabbing… Y'know, like spies?" Everybody in the room collectively Oooh'ed and nodded.

"Hey it's that guy that pushed Weiss-y here off the cliff!" Blake looked at where she was pointing and saw the BLU Pyro running towards her with a shotgun. Blake panicked and tried to shoot it with her revolver, but alas, the Pyro jumped and got three shots in before she could kill her. As a finishing move, the Pyro switched to the fireaxe and chopped her to death.

The camera switched to third person and showed her dead body.

"Dang, you're dead." Yang muttered.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Weiss replied.

The next few minutes were spent by Blake figuring out that the enemy isn't actually very smart, and so is their team. I mean, c'mon. This is TF2 bots we're talking about here, the species that had multiple versus and documentary videos dedicated towards due to their stupidity. What do you expect?

"Wow. Our allies are reaaaaaaally stupid." Ruby said, dragging out the 'a' in really, as Blake watched in amusement and frustration when multiple bots – At once – walked off a cliff.

"Ugh…" Weiss let out a frustrated sigh and palmed her face. As soon as Weiss lifted her hand off her face, Ruby started giggling at her. "What?"

"Heehee… You-" A hand was quickly placed over Ruby's mouth by her sister. "Nothing Weiss! Nothing's wrong! Right Ruby?" Yang casted a 'Please' glance at Ruby, who nodded slowly.

"You again." Blake muttered in a monotone voice as she cloaked and went behind a Soldier. She uncloaked and backstabbed the Soldier.

[REMNANT BOT X GBN SOLDIER ONE]

"Yay! One more kill for Blakey!" Yang cheered, earning a small smile from the Faunus. "Thanks."

 **Ten Seconds Later**

"It's that Soldier again!"

"One more kill then." As of now, Blake was relatively skilled as Spy. Tons of experience as a White Fang assassin and stealth-based training certainly helped a good deal. Her skill level now _could_ be placed in between 'Newbie' and 'Intermediate'.

"And… Kill!" The knife was driven into the Soldier's back while he was firing rockets at a Heavy, and the Soldier enacted the death animation.

"Gah! What was that?" Ruby was referring to the DOMINATION sound, as Yang set her computer that the external speakers still functioned even though a pair of headsets had been plugged into it, surprising everyone with its signature sound.

[REMNANT BOT is DOMINATING GBN SOLDIER ONE]

"Dominating?" Weiss asked confusedly.

"Guess that's the word they use to describe you killing someone over and over." Blake, the gamer answered with her wonderful knowledge of the dark gaming practices

 **Meanwhile**

"… M8, is this server cheat enabled?"

"Hmm? No it's not."

 **BING**

"… Huh. It is now."

"Cool. Who's admin?"

"You."

"Alright. Also, you might want to take off your headphones."

"What are you going to do?"

"Type… Console… Sv_alltalk 1. Enter."

"Okay?"

"This might get earrape-y."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yep. Opening voice modifier program… Changing pitch… +200 seems like a good number. Volume… Amplify by 50… Done. Cover your ears. And now, back to TF2, press 'V'…"

"Deep breath… **(Insert all possible insults in TF2 and imagine them being said with the highest pitch you've ever heard and with earrape-y volume.)**!"

"Jesus Christ! I sure feel pity for whoever on RED."

"Wait, aren't they all bots?"

"I'unno. I forgot."

 **Back To Team RWBY's Dorm Room**

 **One minute Later**

"First of all, let's agree to not enable external speakers next time when already having a headset plugged in. Secondly, someone check on Blake's ears." Ruby continued rubbing her ears as the ringing subsided slowly.

"Blake! Blake you okay?" Yang walked into the bathroom, where Blake is at. "Oh hey. How's your ears? Can't hear me?"

 **One Minute Later**

"Guys, I don't think leaving Blake here with bleeding ears is a good idea." Yang pointed to Blake, who was still plugging tissues in both pairs of her ears and quietly sobbing. "Rest in peace my poor, poor ears…*Sniff*."

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary to get checked out. C'mon Blakey!" Yang dragged the Faunus out the door, but then, suddenly Gaben the great and almighty casted a healing spell on the poor girl.

"Huh? I can hear! I CAN HEAR NOW!" Blake fist-pumped OOC-edly, while everyone looked at her with confusion. "What? How?"

"I don't know, but I suddenly felt rejuvenated and my ears are healed!" Blake proceeded to remove the tissues from her ears.

"Okay… Now I can play!" Yang sped over and literally crashed into the chair, before finally getting up and grabbing the mouse.

"Hmm… Imma go with-"

 **In another Realm**

Gaben the large and kind frowned slightly. He had unconsciously decided to pause his viewings of the other realm exactly when the girls are about to choose which class to play as for three times in a row now, as if something is controlling his actions like an author of a story…

Waving that thought away, The strong and fearless Gaben waved his hand in the air and mentally thought something. Soon, the object of his thought, a lavish dinner table with glamorous meals ready to eat materialized in front of him.

He will continue to watch the antics of the other-dimensionly girls. But for now,

Time to eat.

 **A/N: This story has no upload schedule, despite what I implied in the last chapter. I have absolutely no intentions of putting this story on a schedule.**

 **Fun fact: The Blake 'Torture' idea was come up as shower thought. A** _ **literal**_ **shower thought, in the shower.**


End file.
